


Chosen

by DreamsPsyche



Series: Octavinelle Headcanons [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Childhood, Drabble, Egg Laying, F/M, Headcanon, Mermaids, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsPsyche/pseuds/DreamsPsyche
Summary: “I’m so glad I chose you, Floyd."A drabble about baby eels.*Rated mature for brief references to sex
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: Octavinelle Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742206
Kudos: 50





	Chosen

The mother eel was hunched over in the corner of a dark cave. She had been with her partner for a year now, and the two decided they were ready to have children together. With it came the ritual dance and the sharing of the eggs. Her partner, a tall, sturdy male eel, laid beside her. Instead of interacting with the other eels outside, they found this private place just for the two of them. The male eel had a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her engorged belly.

“You can do it, Laga, just push.” he said to the prospective mother. Being that of merpeople, the eggs were much larger than the average eel’s: large enough to hold in one’s palm. Out of her hatch came not one, but twelve entire unfertilized eggs. Despite them having no life in them at all, Laga couldn’t help but feel attached to the round little things. What unlimited potential laid within.

Laga’s thoughts were a blur of color and sensation and light, and she just they would have nothing to worry about later. The male eel, Derelain, fertilized the eggs in just a few moments. The two continued their mating dance, happy and jubilant, more energetic than when they were young and falling in love for the first time.

* * *

After that, Laga couldn’t help but notice that one of the still-forming eggs latched on to one from another clump, giving it warmth. They did not meld together completely, but stayed close. Fascinating. She wondered if it would affect them somehow. The couple painstakingly brought all of the eggs back to their domain for safekeeping.

Over the next month, all but two of the eggs perished. It was to be expected; that is simply the way of the ocean. Many are born, and many die, all at once.

Laga was overjoyed when her two babies first cracked the membrane of their eggs. They were early by a week or so, which surprised the both of them. Uncommonly for eels, they hatched at almost exactly the same time. They came into the world as two large, healthy boys, despite being born prematurely. Their tails were a pale, translucent color, their hair was a bright green-blue, and they had just opened their eyes, which were a frosty gray. Laga decided to name one of them Jade for his green skin, and Derelain named the other Floyd, for his grey eyes. She couldn’t wait to see what they would look like as they grew. Derelain, too, was overjoyed to meet his new sons. While moray eels were strong, fierce predators, they, too, were loving and caring.

_Many years later_

Floyd walked back to Jade’s room to tell him about his exciting day negotiating with Sam. After telling him the whole story about how he traded a 100-madol bag of peppermint candies for numerous items which ended in a rare, expensive jewel, Jade softened and a smile blossomed on his face.

“I’m so glad I chose you, Floyd."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this line Jade says ever since I first saw it. This is what I like to think he’s referring to. Sorry for the fish sex lol  
> Happy Mermay and Happy Scarabia Day!  
> *Also I know Floyd means grey-haired but he clearly doesn’t have grey hair so. Grey eye(s), close enough.
> 
> Their parents’ names have meanings as well.  
> Laga -> derived from Lagan (wreckage on the seabed)  
> Derelain -> derived from Derelict (an abandoned ship)


End file.
